Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for colorimetric detection of nucleic acid amplification reaction products. In particular, the invention relates to accelerated colorimetric detection of nucleic acid amplification reaction products, using a reaction mix including one or more halochromic agents.
Description of the Related Art
Some current methods for the detection of specific nucleic acid sequences and nucleic acid biomarkers involve fluorescence methods. DNA primers are designed to amplify nucleic acid sequences from a sample using nucleic acid amplification schemes such as PCR (polymerase chain reaction) and LAMP (loop-mediated amplification). Typically, the resulting amplicons are detected and quantified through fluorescence techniques using an intercalating fluorophore or molecular probe. However, these techniques require sophisticated instrumentation, including optical components, an excitation source, and one or more sensors for detection of the fluorescent emission. These instruments are potentially large, cumbersome, and expensive. Alternatively, the amplicons can be colorimetrically visualized using agarose gels or lateral flow assays. However, these techniques require additional steps, which increase the time to result, and in some cases need instrumentation such as a gel box.